


5 Times Steve Couldn't Open A Bottle, and 1 Time He Could

by VickeyStar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Even more sadness., Missing scene in Age of Ultron, Sad Peter Parker, Sadness, bottles, endgame spoilers, sad Steve Rogers, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He opens the bottle, the popping of the plastic seal silent in the sound of the pouring rain.“Here.”





	5 Times Steve Couldn't Open A Bottle, and 1 Time He Could

**Author's Note:**

> So Endgame is our least favorite Marvel Movie.   
> partially because we dont want to let go of the characters, but there are also very valid reasons as to why which we will not get into unless asked specifically.   
> There are spoilers in this for Endgame, but the ban has been lifted so beware.   
> Enjoy.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Be careful of dehydration, soldiers! You!” The nameless Colonel shouts in Steve’s face. He proceeds to shove a lukewarm water bottle into his arms, as Steve hears Bucky snickering next to him.

“We gonna have a problem, soldier?” The Colonel asks his friend, Bucky quickly wiping the smirk off of his face and shaking his head, water bottle soon nailing him in the face.

The Colonel moves on, getting more water bottles, Steve thinks, and his fingers burn as they catch on the cap’s grooves.

He frowns in annoyance, adjusting his grip, quietly struggling as he feels water escape the partly-broken seal.

“I got you.” Buck finally has mercy, taking the bottle and opening it with no major fuss.

Steve smiles in thanks, glancing around to see that none of the other soldiers had noticed his little plight.

“Hey,” Bucky nudges him. “I don’t care what these guys say, and neither should you. We stick together, yeah?”

Steve grins, taking a quick sip from his bottle. “Till’ the end of the line.”

 

2

The first time they trust him with a water bottle is on the bus, and he’s too distracted staring out of the window as he tries to open the cap, he ends up squeezing the bottle too tight.

He stares in surprise at the puddle of water on his lap, the bottle now completely crushed and broken.

Steve looks up to see Fury and Agent Hill, Fury lifting an eyebrow as Maria snickers.

The Agent is quick to hand Steve a towel, along with another bottle, and he sends her an apologetic smile when he sees the cap already opened.

She smirks in return, scheduling him for strength training and control, on her tablet.

Fury just walks back to the front of the bus, ignoring the snickering new agents around them.

 

3

He frowns, concerned.

“Need some help?” Natasha’s voice sounds as he looks up. She’s standing in front of Tony’s bar while he stands behind it, looking confusedly at the wine bottle in his hands.

Steve sends her a confused look, about to question his entire existence.

“Use the corkscrew to pull out the cork.” She suggests, small smile on her lips.

He looks around the counter for something he has no idea what looks like, when she holds it out to him.

He accepts the corkscrew, attempting to place it on the cork of the wine bottle.

“Here.” Natasha sets the corkscrew up, telling him to simply twist it.

He tries, but it won’t give.

He tries a little harder, suddenly feeling small pinpricks of pain on the hand holding the bottle as he lifts his hand.

He’s sheepish, seeing the webbing of cracks along the wine bottle.

“That’s okay.” Natasha smiles, picking up a pitcher and the wine bottle as she pries a small piece of glass off of the wine bottle.

The two sit in silence as the wine pours through the small crack, the conversations in the background becoming a bit louder.

Once the bottle is empty, Natasha instructs Steve to grab the wine glasses, and he does, passing the full glasses out as she pours them.

She teaches him how to properly open a wine bottle, when they finish the pitcher.

 

4

He knows his hand will be fully healed in an hour, perks of superhuman abilities, but he’s thirsty _now_.

Tony watches in silence as Steve puts the hydro flask between his legs, trying to cup the twisting cap with his one unbroken hand to twist it.

“I’m filming this, just so you know.” Tony mentions amusedly as Steve fails, again, to open the flask.

The supersoldier takes a moment to send his friend a thin glare, frown of determination on his face.

It gets to the point when he’s eyeing his cast, considering ways to break the cast off, when Tony sighs.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.”

The billionaire stands, walking over with his crutches as Steve hands him his hydro flask.

Tony opens it easily, lifting a proud eyebrow at Steve as he hands it back.

“Thanks.” Steve grunts, taking a much-needed sip.

Tony smiles, not unkindly. “You’re welcome.”

 

5

When he arrives in his suite in Wakanda, he takes a shower and snoops through the apartment.

The closet in the bedroom is full of clothing that fits him, and he chooses not to question it.

He looks through the small kitchen, seeing a couple of bottles of liquid on the counter.

He eyes the bottles, seemingly made of wood, with seals on the wooden caps.

He picks one up, feeling the smooth wood as he shakes the bottle, trying to open it.

The seal cracks, and he opens the bottle.

He thinks it’s fine, but then he hears it.

_Fizzzzzzzz._

He doesn’t have any time to duck and cover when the liquid in the bottle seemingly explodes, covering him in… soda?

He hears laughter as Shuri enters the room, still laughing.

“Oh, that is going to Peter.” She giggles, playing with her bracelet as he watches her.

“That was the only prank drink, Mr. Rogers. I am here to inform you that dinner will be in one hour, so you may want to get cleaned up, and someone will be here to escort you there.”

Steve gives her a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Shuri.”

She smiles, more polite than friendly, taking her exit.

 

+1

The kid’s standing at the dock again, just staring out onto the lake.

Steve sighs, frowning in concern as it starts to rain.

“He can’t get sick.” A voice says beside him. He turns to see May, the kid’s aunt. She’s looking at Peter, frowning even more worriedly at him.

“But you still worry.” Steve replies, gentle smile on his face.

She holds out a bottle of water to him.

“Can you take this to him? I would, but… I don’t think it’s me he needs, right now.”

Steve takes the water bottle, nodding understandably as he silently wonders, what the _hell_ is he supposed to do, but she is trusting him with this, and he can’t screw it up.

He ventures out into the rain, standing next to the teenager as he sits on the dock.

Steve sits next to Peter, turning the water bottle in his hands.

“Your aunt wants you to have this.”

He holds it out to the teenager, ignoring the red, teary eyes.

Peter accepts the water bottle, sniffling.

The teenager tries to open the bottle, shaking hands crinkling the bottle.

He tries a couple more times, eventually just staring at the bottle in his hands.

Steve moves slowly, gently taking the bottle from Peter’s limp hands.

He opens the bottle, the popping of the plastic seal silent in the sound of the pouring rain.

“Here.”

Peter accepts the opened bottle, taking a small sip.

Steve takes his jacket off, cap still in hand, draping it over the teenager’s shaking shoulders.

“Let’s head inside.”

Peter lets him lead him inside, gaze down as May pulls him into a hug.

“Steve.”

He looks back to see Peter looking at him.

“Thank you.”

He nods.

“Any time.”

edn

 


End file.
